wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bolt The SkyWing
Bolt Bolt is a young, successful and brilliant SkyWing carpenter and ironworker Appearance Bolt is an angular Red and white patched Skywing, with freckles covering most of his face and the ends of his wings. He also has square golden glasses that sit on the edge of his snout. Personality Bolt is incredibly ambitious, doing whatever it takes to better himself or somebody else. He is quite proud of the name he's made for himself and is very grateful for compliments he recieves for his works. Though he's quite defensive when it comes to someone talking about him or something he did, and when it comes to a design he's wanting to make or a decision he has to make, he's quite indecisive and sometimes takes more than a day to figure out the question or problem. If he's being forced to answer something, it's probably not what is actually in his mind and more just a forced and blurted out answer. Despite all this, he's quite humble with his work and thorougly enjoys what he does. History Bolt grew up in a loving family with a successful engineer for a father. Bolt had quite big shoes to fill, and wasted no time trying to grow up to be as skilled or even more skilled than his father. He took many classes that he prompted his mother to sign him up for in woodworking, ironcrafting, and even some engineering. Every time, he tried his hardest and got rather far with his skills, but when he went to his father to confront him about this, his father ignored him and signed him up for a class he wasn't necessarily interested in. Disgruntled by this, he continued to work harder. Starting to exceed in the average level for his age and began climbing up the ranks. His all-nighters he occasionally pulled off making something were working out very well for him. Yet his father continued to look down on him, telling him he wasn't going to make a name for himself if he worked so "Half-mindedly". This only pushed him to try even harder, straining his health and getting sick more frequently. His mother brought this to a halt, telling him he could only try his best, and it wasn't a good idea to strain his health whatsoever. He reluctantly agreed, continuing to work on his growing talents. As he grew older and enrolled in school, he was pointed out for his skills and he gained friends quickly, soon developing his own little friend group. He realized he was quite charismatic, and works very well in social situations and groups. He grew quite popular in his friend group, usually helping organize little play-dates for them all to hang out at. While this stalled his work, he continued to keep widdling and cutting wood until his fingers bled. Most of his time is spent either hanging out with his friends, getting inspiration from other wood and ironworkers, flying around or just doing what he loves to do. He is quite close to graduating, sometimes pushing away his friends so he can get things done as he has a habit of once he starts something, he cannot stop it until it's finished. And that is a promise he made to himself. His father is still ignorant of his abilities, but he has vowed to become like his father, but better than he could ever becomes . Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress Category:SkyWings